The behavior of liquid moisture transfer in fabric in multi-dimensions, called fabric moisture management property, is claimed to influence a wearer's comfort perception significantly. Particularly, during high level of physical exercise with a heavy perspiration rate under dressed conditions, the liquid sweat on the skin is mainly absorbed by the worn garment and transferred from the fabric's inner surface to its outer surface where the sweat is evaporated into the environment, or accumulated on the skin surface. Therefore, fabrics with good moisture management properties where the liquid perspiration can easily transfer from a skin surface to a garment's outer surface to maintain a dry feeling are required in the marketing of high value added casual wear, sportswear, or personal protective clothing. With the advantage of material moisture management capacity, most part of liquid sweating can easily be transferred to a soft material's outer surface where it is evaporated. It also can take away more heat energy when compared to the same fabric that lacks moisture management performance. Soft material treated with moisture management performance can also reduce the thermal stress of the wearer during intensive exercise.
Negative ions are odorless, tasteless, and invisible molecules that we inhale in abundance from certain environment. Many people feel energized at the forest, beach, storms, oceans, rivers, and waterfalls, where negative ions concentration and above 1000/cm3. Many people are also uncomfortable in a windowless room and closed, moving vehicles, where the negative ion concentration is around 100/cm3. Thayer in 1996 reported that high concentrations of negative ions are essential for high energy and a positive mood. Diamond (University of California, Berkeley) found that without negative ion in the air you will experience an increase in serotonin, and its attendant drowsiness and relaxation.
U.S. patent application 20030131394 disclosed an application with three layer fabric structure with added negative ions on the middle layer fabric to reduce peoples stress. U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,809 disclosed a way to use negative ion material in material analysis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,712 disclosed a way to use negative ion generator to clear room air.
The prior art teaches making fabric with desirable moisture transport properties, including making from a synthetic fiber via knitting (U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,285), a multi-layer structure design (U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,468), and manufacturing products using fabric with moisture management properties (U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,720).
However, the prior art fails to teach a treated fabric to enhance both the fabric moisture management property and negative ion radiation capacity.
It is an object of the present system to overcome the disadvantages and problems in the prior art.